


A book out of reach

by slof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Library AU, Osamu dumb, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof
Summary: Yachi, sadly, is short, and she might need a little help
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	A book out of reach

**Author's Note:**

> First meeting // “Let me do/get that for you.”

Hitoka pursed her lips, staring down at the hard covered book she held in both hands. She read the title a few times, observing the wonderful font of the book. It was a brand new one, seemingly straight from the factory.  The book was a fantasy book, one that she had read when she was just a little girl. She felt nostalgic holding it, and she was a little surprised seeing copies of it still being made.

The blonde scanned the shelves. She stood on her toes as she slipped it between two other books to set it back in alphabetical order. As her heels hit the floor safely, Hitoka smiled at the shelf, pleased with how it looked. 

“Hey, Yachichi?”

Hitoka looked up from the cart of books she was putting away, the borrowed books stacked at least four high in six piles. She turned her head to the voice as she blindly picked up the next book.  “Yes?” She asked.

“Do you think we should invest in some lights?”

“Lights?” Hitoka asked, and she looked to the book in her hands. “Hana, we have lights.”

“No, I know,” Takahiro said as he made his way over. He leaned on the cart a little, watching as Hitoka looked for the correct placement of the book before heading back to the cart. “I’m talking like LED lights or something.” There was a frown on his face as he looked to the far corner of the small library.

In that corner, there was a corner sofa with bean bags and comfortable chairs. A small table was placed near each end of the couch with a lamp and some charging ports. It was where a lot of college students would tend to find comfort and bury themselves in textbooks and online PDFs. 

“Like, over there,” Takahiro finally spoke up. “I’d read a few pages about some stupid history shit in the setting of a low, red light.” 

Hitoka turned to Takahiro and squinted. “What’s the real reason?”

“Yesterday when I was studying over there, there was a really hot guy who sat on the other side of the couch as me,” he admitted.

“And?” Hitoka asked for more info.

“And I obviously want to get his number.” Takahiro picked up a book on the cart and read it, looking up at the shelf after. He chewed the corner of his lip and started walking backward before he stopped and slid a book between others. “Gonna seduce him in a sexy, red ambiance.” 

“Is that how you get guys’ numbers?” Hitoka asked while picking up another book.

“Yes.”

“Mhm,” Hitoka hummed, looking down at the book to read the cover. “No wonder you’re still single.” As Hitoka moved down the aisle to find the placement for the book, Takahiro glared at her, squinting his eyes as he watched her stand on her toes to read a high shelf.

“You know what?” Takahiro began. “I’m not helping you anymore. I quit.”

“Hana—“

“I’m not going to actually quit!” Takahiro called out as he walked back to the front desk. He plopped himself down in the chair and spun himself around a few times. “But I’m not going to help you,” he said while stopping himself with his foot hooking on the desk. “Instead, I will watch you struggle.”

Hitoka raised an eyebrow, picking up another book to put away. “I can read, Hana. I don’t think I’m going to struggle.”

“No, but you are short.” Takahiro hiked his feet up on the desk, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned back in the chair. He tilted it on the back legs, and Hitoka shuddered knowing that, any second, he’d probably fall considering the chair had wheels. “If you ask for help, get a ladder.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

  
  


Hitoka continued putting the books away, moving more down the aisle with her cart. There thankfully weren’t many books that were on high shelves, so she didn’t struggle that badly to put them away. She had thought she got a whole cart without having to reach for the very top shelves, but much to her luck, that ended up not being the case.

Her eyes scanned, following the alphabetical ordering and landing her vision on the highest row.

_‘You’ve got to be kidding me.’_ Hitoka sighed and glanced around the library. She scanned around for where she last had the ladder. It was somewhere in the fiction section of books.  Hitoka headed there, peering around the corner to see if the helping hand was there. It was, but unfortunately, it was being used. A little girl stood on the second step of the ladder, arms resting on the shelf as she frowned at a section of books. Hitoka smiled to herself and let the girl use it before she headed back to her cart. 

She stared down at the book as if it was her worst enemy. This was the last book. She just needed to get it on the top shelf. With a sigh, she looked down at her feet as she grabbed the book. Curse being short.

Hitoka took a deep breath, pinching the corner of the book as she brought herself to the tips of her toes. She struggled to balance the book on the top shelf, trying to see if she could push it into place from where she was at. The tips of her fingers pressed into the binder, desperately trying to return it to its home on the shelf.  She was so close to getting the book up there — in reality, she wasn’t, but she thought she was. The book wobbled against her fingertips, and it began to slip past, crashing down. She quickly pulled her hand down, shielding her face with her arms.

Hitoka waited for the feeling of the book hitting her arms, yet it never did. She peeked an eye open, slowly moving her arms down to around her. 

A man stood next to her, holding the book that had begun to fall down.

He had caught it.

“Oh,” Hitoka accidentally let out. 

“Let me get that fer ya?” He chuckled as he reached up, putting the book where Hitoka had been trying to. Easily. He did it so easily, not even needing to stand on his toes. 

“Thank you,” Hitoka said, and she took the time to further examine the hero. A tall — really tall man, a soft smile on his face, bangs parted to the side, and a set of eyes that complemented his dark hair color. He wore a white button-up, neatly tucked in a pair of black slacks. A hand was in his pocket, hooked on top of it was a black suit jacket. There must’ve been something important that he was either going to or coming back from.

He looked a lot more put together than Hitoka. She wore a yellow summer dress, her hair pulled back into a messy bun with loose, light curls fallen out from her cut bangs.  She felt a weakness in her knees noticing as his eyes scanned her up and down. His chest rose as he took a deep inhale. He let out the breath through his nose, and the feeling of a heat rose in the back of her neck. 

“Uhm,” he spoke, and he quickly looked to the shelf. He pointed to a book on the shelf and quickly moved to grab it. “Yeah, uhm, this — book,” he stuttered. “Can ya check people out?”

“Mm-hmm!” Hitoka hummed with a nod, snapping herself out of her embarrassed state now that she was needed for her job. “Is Hana not up there?”

“I, uh, dunno?” He said with a nervous laugh. The man scratched the back of his neck and looked in the direction of the front desk. “If ‘m bein’ honest, never checked.”

Hitoka laughed, and she grabbed the handles of the cart. “Follow me,” she said.

  
  


The librarian pushed the car to the front desk. She was right, Takahiro wasn’t there anymore. Hitoka didn’t know where he was, but Takahiro’s location wasn’t the topic as of now. 

Parking the cart next to the desk, Hitoka sat herself down and signed in on the desktop there. She pulled up the library records as the man stepped up to the desk. 

“Do you have a library card?” She asked him.

“Uh.”

She couldn’t help but giggle to herself. “A student ID card would work, too, if you don’t.”

“Oh, ‘lright.” The man set the book down and began to fumble around in his pant pockets. He patted on his pockets, frowning as he continued to search. Removing his hand from his pocket, the man searched jacket pockets and finally pulled out a wallet. He flipped it open and slid out a card, handing it to Hitoka. “Here ya are.”

Their fingers brushed together as she grabbed the card, and she bit her lip as she looked down at the card to read if.

_‘Miya Osamu.’_ She typed in his name, finding him through the database that ran with the library’s college. Quickly, she signed him up to check out a book. The librarian reached across the desk and picked up the book to scan the small barcode on the back before handing it and the card back to the man — Osamu. 

“Here! You’re all set—“

“Yachichi, Chi, Chi, Chi-chi,” a voice quickly said. Takahiro ran over to Hitoka quickly, hands planting themselves on the desk beside her as he leaned over. “Hot guy. Here. Today. Looking at books. Wants book. Move. I’m checking him out — both with my eyes and as a librarian.”

Hitoka sighed and rose from the chair, letting Takahiro plop down in the chair in her place as said _‘hot guy’_ walked over. 

“Did you get a book?” _‘Hot guy’_ asked Osamu with a raised eyebrow as he handed Takahiro a book. 

“Maybe. Mind yer business,” Osamu muttered. Hitoka thought that was weird — why wouldn’t he get a book? He had gone to the library after all. She ignored it though, watching painfully as Takahiro flirted with the man and checked out his book for him. 

  
  


Issei grabbed the book from the librarian, throwing a wink with a smile at him. “Come on, Osamu,” he said while backing up. “Catch you later, Hanamaki?”

“Yes, please,” Takahiro said, wiggling his fingers to wave Issei goodbye.

  
  


As the two left the library, Issei looked over at Osamu. The twin stared down at the book he had with a frown and a raised eyebrow.

“What book did you get?” Issei asked him with a chuckle.

“I don’t fuckin’ know.” Osamu flipped over the book to the back, his eyes scanning the description. “Grabbed a random one.”

“I can’t believe you just got a book because you wanted the librarian to check you out.”

Osamu rolled his eyes. “Shut yer mouth, Matsukawa.”

Issei chuckled. “I’m just saying. Smooth.”

“All ya do is flirt with that other one,” Osamu hissed.

“Yeah,” Issei said with a shrug, “but at least I’m good at it.”

“She was cute, ‘lright?” Osamu muttered as he looked down at the book. “Now I gotta find a time to return this while makin’ it seem like I actually read it.”

“Oh, young love.”

“Shut it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @mattsuhana


End file.
